


Showers and Chats

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Based on spoilers, Communication Failure, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Moving In Together, Shower Sex, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the spoilers for next week- after getting caught in the shower together, Robert and Aaron begin discussing the next stage in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers and Chats

Robert knew exactly what was going to happen the moment Aaron slipped into the bathroom after him. It started with Aaron pressing him against the sink and kissing him; his hands moving quickly to strip them both before reaching over to turn the shower on,  
"Adventurous."  
Aaron smirked and pulled him under the water; laughing into his kisses Robert gripped his hips and kissed him harder. He pushed Aaron's hands up above his head and attacked his neck; pressing kisses and grazing skin with his teeth as Aaron whimpered and pushing his hips out, desperate to gain more friction. Robert let go of his arms and trailed his fingers along his jaw as he kissed him; eager to come but enjoying the time with him too much to rush it,  
"I ever tell you, you have excellent ideas?"  
Aaron smiled at him; dropping a hand to wrap around Robert and stroke him slowly, wrapping his other arm around his neck to pull him as close as possible,  
"Well I was due one."  
Robert chuckled; pressing Aaron against the wall of the shower and batting Aaron's hand away to take them both in hand, moving his hand quickly as they kissed until Aaron pulled his head away and gasped; body shuddering and fingers tangling in Robert's hair,  
"Close?"  
Aaron nodded as he pulled the man in to kiss him; panting into one another's mouths as their orgasms approached. Robert shook the water from his face and sped his hand up; gasping into Aaron's mouth as he came over his fist, Aaron followed close behind with a groan; biting down on Robert's lip before pushing his hand away and pulling him in for another kiss,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Better than okay."  
Robert bit his lip and stepped back slightly to clean himself under the water, he pulled Aaron in with him and the two men washed quickly, stopping briefly only to kiss and run fingers over one another's body,  
"Come on."  
Aaron turned the water off and stepped out; grabbing a towel and passing one to Robert,  
"How about we continue this in the bedroom?"  
"Don't you have to get ready for work?"  
Robert pulled Aaron close,  
"Best part of owning half a business...I can decide what hours I wanna work."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Robert nodded and leant in,  
"I can-"  
They jumped apart as the door opened and Charity walked in,  
"Well...good morning."  
Robert immediately grabbed the towel and covered himself as Aaron scrambled to do the same,  
"Christ Charity, you ever hear of knocking?"  
She folded her arms,  
"Uh...ever hear of not having sex in the shower at 7am? I mean...kudos for the imagination but come on. What if Noah had walked in?"  
Aaron wrapped the towel around himself and grabbed his clothes; leaving the bathroom quickly, muttering to himself and avoiding eye contact with her as she started to laugh. Robert cleared his throat and flashed a smile at Charity as he walked past, she looked him up and down and nodded,  
"Impressive."  
Robert turned his head and grinned at her,  
"ROBERT."  
He started and walked quickly into Aaron's room, leaving Charity laughing in the bathroom.

Aaron gripped his coffee mug and sat back in the chair watching Liv and Robert as they talked over their breakfast, he smiled at the sight and took a sip of his drink, stilling completely as the door opened,  
"Lovebirds. Liv."  
He put the coffee down and stared at his lap as Charity walked in,  
"What's going on?"  
Robert sat back and took a sip of his drink,  
"Aaron's embarrassed."  
"Robert."  
Robert pulled a face at him as Charity walked over and pinched Aaron's cheeks,  
"He's all embarrassed that I caught him and his boyfriend having some fun."  
Liv rolled her eyes,  
"Oh it's a sex thing. Surprised you haven't caught them before they're always at it."  
Robert choked on his coffee and coughed as Aaron turned beet red,  
"Can we just change the subject please?"  
Liv shrugged,  
"You're the one that's embarrassed by it. I don't care."  
She shoved a spoon of cereal in her mouth and gestured to Robert,  
"Just wish you'd gag him at night. Earphones only cover so much."  
"Liv!"  
She looked over at Robert, who cleared his throat,  
"You uh...want a ride to school or you taking the bus?"  
She shrugged,  
"Gimme a ride if you want."  
"Oh it's a dream come true."  
She laughed sarcastically as he drained his coffee,  
"Come on then. Get to it."  
Robert stood up and grabbed his jacket,  
"See you at the yard?"  
Aaron nodded; leaning up to kiss him quickly,  
"Ooohhhhhh."  
Robert looked up at Charity,  
"Shut it."  
Charity scoffed and returned to making her drink,  
"Ready Liv?"  
She hoisted her bag over her shoulder before giving Aaron a high five,  
"Home straight after school yeah?"  
She rolled her eyes and walked across the room,  
"You coming or what?"  
Robert shoved her shoulder,  
"Alright princess, go on."  
Aaron couldn't help the smile as he watched them leave. He looked down at his coffee then glanced up to meet Charity's eye,  
"What?"  
She shrugged,  
"Nothing just...didn't realise how much of a conservationist you were. All this saving water by showering together. Very Green of you."  
Aaron sighed heavily and stood up,  
"See you later."  
Charity laughed again,  
"Aww come on Aaron! You're saving the planet one shower at a time!"  
Aaron threw back a sarcastic laugh and left the pub; trying to let go of the embarrassment still burning inside him.

Aaron looked up as the cabin door opened and smiled at Robert,  
"Liv get off alright?"  
He nodded and took a cup from the carrier he was holding,  
"Yup. Coffee."  
"Cheers."  
He walked over to Adam and put one in front of him as well,  
"Aw cheers mate."  
Robert smiled in return and sat at the desk; pulling the laptop over and turning it on before shrugging his jacket off,  
"So...I hear you had an interesting morning."  
Robert glanced up at Aaron,  
"You told him?"  
Aaron smirked over his coffee and Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Charity caught us in the shower. No big deal."  
Adam laughed,  
"Yeah cos she's gonna drop it."  
Robert sighed,  
"Whatever. She's just jealous."  
Aaron sniggered,  
"Jealous of what?"  
Robert gestured to himself,  
"That you get to have this."  
Adam groaned,  
"Yeah I'm done with this conversation."  
He stood up, picking up his coffee and heading to the door,  
"I'll be outside. I'll be sure to knock before coming back in."  
He dodged the pen that Aaron threw at him and laughed as he headed outside,  
"You're not really bothered are you?"  
Aaron sat back in his chair,  
"Of what? Charity catching us?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"She didn't see anything."  
"Yeah but it's hardly ideal is it? Getting caught getting it on. Not to mention the jokes that Liv was making."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Yeah...not for ever though is it?"  
Aaron watched him for a moment; his mind working quickly,  
"Rob-"  
He was cut off by the phone ringing,  
"Hold that thought."  
Aaron slumped back in the seat and grabbed his coffee again as he watched Robert on the phone before deciding to hold off on asking until they were back at the pub.

Aaron drained his pint and checked his phone before looking over at Robert,  
"You fancy staying over?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Hmm?"  
Aaron cocked his head toward the back room,  
"You wanna stay here tonight?"  
Robert smiled gently at him,  
"Can't go a night without me eh?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah yeah that's what it is. Just find you irresistible."  
Robert chuckled and picked up his pint,  
"We'll just be a bit more careful with who hears us this time. Maybe lock the door."  
Aaron smiled at him and took a breath,  
"Rob?"  
Robert drained his pint,  
"Yup?"  
He leant forward slightly,  
"I've been thinking...about this morning and what happened...and maybe...maybe we should talk about...possibly getting our own place."  
Robert was taken aback; he'd been thinking about it himself but the niggling thoughts in the back of his mind had stopped him each time. The fears that he didn't want to address were making him feel hot and he wanted to get out, wanted to escape,  
"Rob?"  
He blinked and looked at Aaron's face,  
"Uh...yeah...maybe."  
Aaron's face fell and Robert felt sick. He looked down and cleared his throat,  
"You know what? I uh...I actually have a really early meeting so it's probably better that I stay at mine tonight."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert stood up,  
"I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"  
He leant down and pressed a kiss to Aaron's head before leaving the pub quickly. Aaron stared at the now empty seat in shock; his eyes burning as he tried to process what had just happened. He looked around quickly and sniffed before heading quickly into the back.

"Can you just answer your phone please? I'm starting to worry. Look just...what I said yeah? Forget it. It was a stupid suggestion. Just please...Rob just answer your phone."  
Robert hung up the phone and dropped it on the table before pushing his hands through his hair,  
"Robert?"  
He looked over at Victoria and sighed,  
"You alright?"  
Victoria walked over and sat in the seat beside him,  
"You gonna tell me what's going on?"  
He sat up,  
"Nothing. It's fine."  
"It's not. I know you. I know that you haven't seen Aaron in two days and I know that Aaron is freaking out about it. So...tell me. Or I'll drag you over there and make you tell me in front of everyone."  
Robert sighed and rubbed his face; Victoria reached over and touched his hand,  
"You're fighting?"  
He sighed again,  
"No. No...Not exactly. We're not fighting."  
He looked at Victoria for a moment,  
"He asked me to move in. Sort of. He uh...he suggested we get a place together."  
"Well that's brill!"  
He groaned,  
"No...I just...I blew him off. I told him-I didn't tell him anything. I just left."  
She frowned,  
"Why? You wanna be with him don't you?"  
He looked at her,  
"Of course I do. God...I-"  
He shook his head slightly,  
"I love him."  
Victoria frowned,  
"So why did you just leave?"  
He looked at her for a moment,  
"I...I can't do it."  
Victoria looked at him for a minute then reached over at smacked the back of his head,  
"Ow! What the hell are you doing?!"  
"Me? What the hell are you doing?!"  
Robert rubbed his head,  
"That flipping hurt."  
"Good!"  
She stood up and put her hands on her hips,  
"You really are an idiot."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Cheers."  
Victoria grabbed a cushion from the sofa and threw it at him; making him jump to his feet,  
"Vic! Stop! What's the matter with you?"  
She looked at him in surprise,  
"Me? What's the matter with you?!"  
Robert stared at her in confusion and she huffed,  
"Why are you always making things harder than they need to be? You love Aaron! Just go be happy with him."  
"It's not that simple."  
"Why?"  
He threw his hands up,  
"Because I'm not good enough for them!"  
They both stopped and stared at each other until Victoria spoke,  
"Them?"  
Robert sat back down heavily,  
"Him and Liv. I want this more than anything, I want this...family but I'll screw it up."  
He met her eye,  
"I can't hurt him again. If we do this, then it'll be a real thing. Raising someone. Making it a real family and...We'll be..."  
He sighed and sat back,  
"I'm not good enough."  
Victoria walked over and wrapped her arms around him,  
"You are good enough. You're more than good enough. He loves you. He wants to live with you, have a life with you. Don't you get that?"  
Robert rubbed her arms,  
"I know...I know but-"  
"No, no buts."  
She let go of him and sat opposite,  
"Rob...you're allowed to be happy. You're allowed to let yourself be...you. And you want Aaron."  
He nodded,  
"I do."  
Victoria clicked her tongue and pulled him into a hug,  
"You're gonna be okay. You are."  
He hugged her tightly,  
"I'm scared."  
She pulled back and cupped his face,  
"You're my brother, and I love you. But you're an idiot."  
He choked out a laugh,  
"Thanks?"  
She leant in and kissed his forehead,  
"Stop sabotaging your happiness and go talk to him."  
He let out a shaky breath,  
"Yeah. Yeah I need to talk to him."  
She nodded and stood up,  
"I need to get to work...just...talk to him yeah? He's probably as scared as you are."  
Robert smiled at her,  
"Love you sis."  
"Love you too."  
She picked up her bag and headed out; leaving him with his thoughts.

Aaron didn't even bother knocking; he walked straight in to find Robert sat at the table,  
"Hi."  
Aaron stared at him for a moment,  
"So...you gonna tell me what the hell’s going on? You run out and don't talk to me for two days? I mean, I thought we were doing okay-"  
"We were-we are."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"So what's the problem then?"  
Robert stood up; twisting his hands,  
"Look. It’s not-I'm not-"  
"Oh just spit it out."  
Robert sighed,  
"I'm scared."  
Aaron started slightly,  
"Scared? Of what?!"  
Robert gestured toward him,  
"This. I've never done this before, having a serious relationship with-with a man."  
"It's no different than with a woman. What we have is no different."  
Robert huffed,  
"Yes it is."  
"How?"  
The words burst out of Robert so loudly he shocked them both,  
"Because I'm not a dad!"  
They stood in silence for a second until Robert spoke again,  
"I'm not a dad...I'm not even a good brother. How can I do this? How can I make this move and let you down? Because I will. You know I will. I can't do that to you. And I sure as hell can't do that to her."  
Aaron stood in shock; his mind racing as he processed what Robert had said. He felt his entire body relax and he wanted to laugh before he stepped closer to the man,  
"Robert...you don't need to be a dad. I never said you did."  
Robert looked at him,  
"But I will. In a way. I mean I'm not an idiot, I know that moving in with you will mean moving in with Liv as well. And that's fine. I know that you come as a pair. I just...she's been through hell and having a screw up like me in her life won't exactly help her will it?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Why not? It helped me."  
Robert scoffed and Aaron grabbed the front of his shirt,  
"Hey. Look at me."  
Robert met his eye,  
"You have no idea how much you've helped me. These last few months? I couldn't have asked for better. And you're not a screw up."  
Robert looked away only to have his head turned back to meet Aaron's eye again,  
"You need to talk to me. We need to be open with one another. And I mean, yeah. Yeah with me, comes Liv. But I'm not asking you to be a parent. At all. That's my job. I'm her brother...but you're her friend. And all I ask is that you give it a chance because believe me...you'll be great. You were to me. Are to me."  
Robert swallowed and gripped Aaron's hips as the man cupped his face,  
"You don't need to be scared. It's gonna be a change but she's grown. There's not much raising to do. And if you don't wanna be involved in that side then just...be there. Be my support? And hey....If you're not ready then we won't do anything. Okay?"  
Robert nodded,  
"I am ready. I want a life with you Aaron. I do. I'm just...at the pub you have all this help and if it's just us. I wasn't the dad with Chrissie. I didn't do any of that. And I'm...new at this. All this. It's a bit...daunting at times."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Sometimes I forget that I'm your first boyfriend."  
He smiled gently; stroking Robert's cheek with his thumb as the man leant into the touch,  
"Hey?"  
Robert met his eye,  
"You know I love you don't you?"  
Robert smiled slightly,  
"I do now."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Yeah that's something I need to get better at saying."  
He pulled him in slightly; looking into his eyes for a long moment before whispering,  
"I love you."  
Robert grinned as Aaron pulled him in to a kiss. He pulled away slowly,  
"I don't like having to admit I need people in my life. But if Liv and I had to have anyone in our lives I'm glad it's you."  
Robert's face changed and he pulled Aaron into a hug.  
"I'm sorry I freaked."  
Aaron laughed, pushing his face into Robert's neck,  
"Don't do that again."  
He pulled back,  
"Talk to me. Whatever's on your mind yeah? You need to."  
Robert nodded,  
"I know."  
Aaron smiled and pulled him into another hug before pulling back and punching him in the arm,  
"Ah what was that for?!"  
"Two days you didn't text or call. What is wrong with you?"  
Robert rubbed his arm,  
"It's gonna bruise, that."  
"Oh shut up."  
Aaron pulled him back in and kissed him; holding his head in place as Robert's hands found their way up to Aaron's throat,  
"Is anyone in?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No."  
Aaron smirked,  
"What?"  
He shrugged and stepped back,  
"Fancy another shower?"  
Robert grinned at him,  
"So I'm forgiven then?"  
Aaron pulled a face,  
"Well...see how you do upstairs."  
"That a challenge?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"You coming or what?"  
Robert grinned; pushing him back toward the door,  
"Get up there."  
Aaron flashed a grin at him before heading toward the stairs,  
"If you don't hurry up I'm starting without you."  
Robert laughed before shaking his head and following after him.


End file.
